In the adult world, water sprinklers of varied type are well known to assist home owners in developing an immaculate, beautiful green lawn, of heavy thick grass.
In the world of play, fantasy and make-believe, children tend to spend a considerable amount of their time with toys simulating counterparts in the adult world. The water sprinkler of this invention not only performs the utilitarian function of watering a lawn, but also indulges the fantasy and world of make-believe for children by simulating a colorful fire hydrant.